In-vehicle lighting has not significantly changed since its first implementation more than 60 years ago. Currently, vehicles have static positioned lights fixed to the ceiling of a vehicle that are primarily used for aiding in visibility when there is inadequate light. These static positioned lights are often positioned far from where the occupant needs them to be and may be inadequate sizes, colors, and/or shapes. A static positioned light may be able to increase in brightness to illuminate the entire interior of a vehicle so an occupant has improved visibility, but this may bother other occupants of the vehicle or even impair the visibility of the driver.